The Kodansa Family goes to Miami
1 day before the vacation is with Kirsten N.O.: "We are going on a vacation, and the bad children are not coming." 2 hours later is using her cell phone picks up the phone Georgina: "Hello? This is Georgina speaking." N.O.: "It's Kelly. Tomorrow, we are going to Miami, and the bad children are staying with you. Also, do not be nice to the bad children. Ciao." Nicole: "Georgina does not know that N.O. was on her adult certificate." Georgina: "I tell the bad children to grow down and shrink before, and I tell them again." Nicole: "N.O.'s first birth name was Kelly. The first two middle names were Nicole and Orla, and then after Nicole and Orla is Cooper." hangs up Georgina: "I give the good children better presents, and I mimic the acts." shows the viewers a game called "Supernanny: The Theory International" 1 hour later is using her cell phone N.O.: "Hi, this is N.O. Kodansa. I will go to Miami, Florida with my four siblings. I will also go with four children, five nieces, four nieces-in-law, my aunt, and my three grandchildren. So that's a total of 22 people including myself." Travel Agent: "Ma'am, where do you live?" N.O.: "We live in Cedar Springs, Iowa." Travel Agent: "When do you plan to go?" N.O.: "We will go tomorrow afternoon." Travel Agent: "How much time will you be in Miami, Florida?" N.O.: "We will spend 21 days there." Travel Agent: "Since you have more than five guests in your party, we'll divide the party into several staterooms." The day Olan, Kirsten, her siblings, Ember, Polo, Simon, and Anna pack their things N.O.: "We are going to Miami for a fortnight and a half, the bad children are staying with Great Aunt Georgina." Frederick: "You mean Great Aunt (bleep)'s house? She tells us to grow down instead of up, and everything! Ember and Simon always get better presents!" Siobhan: "A strategy has been figured out, and we are not taking you to Miami." Meryn: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Ember: "Cruise, Brooke, and Mickey, pack your things! We are going to a very good city and we will have fun!" Brooke, and Mickey are packing their things James: "Olan, the plane should arrive at 2:30 pm." Olan: "OK." Kirsten: "So, It should arrive in 3 hours. We'll be driving for 1 hour to it, so we have to wait 2 hours." Celine: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO (very long bleep) GEORGIIIIIIIINNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ember: "Too bad. You will be going there." Emma: "I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!" Brooke, and Mickey finish packing their things goes over to Ember Cruise: "Mommy? What's going on?" Ember: "Nothing, sweetie." Aidan: "I hate you, you big fat meanie!" Celine: "BUT I'M TAKING MY STUFF!" Ice: "ALL MY GAMES!" Siobhan: "Everybody who must stay with Georgina, you cannot take any of your games, no consoles, and you may not bring any toys with you." Celine: "SHUT UP!" Kirsten: "Georgina should be here soon enough, and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. All of you." Cloud: "GEORGINA IS A (bleep)!" but the mean children ignore this comment and go to their respective cars with their suitcases with all the good, great, and excellent stuff is driving Polo, Cruise, and Brooke is driving Anna and Mickey is driving her automobile with Kirsten next to her, and it includes Olan, James, and Siobhan in the back is driving the children of James, N.O., and Siobhan spouses of Siobhan, N.O., and James are using a truck cut to: Aunt Georgina arrives Georgina: "Why, hello. GROW DOWN, DORKS!" anger starts Georgina: "Here is your present, Frances." reveals a frilly pink toddler dress with the words "MUST GROW DOWN INSTEAD OF UP" Frederick: "MY NAME IS FREDERICK. NOT (bleep)ING FRANCES!!!!!" At the airport Airport Georgina 1 day after alot of the family has left for Miami Miami see Miami beach Georgina 2 days after alot of the family has left for Miami Miami Georgina Georgina: "Eat caterpillars, beetles and slugs." Nicholas: "YOU EAT (bleep)ING CATERPILLARS, (bleep)ING BEETLES, AND (bleep)ING SLUGS!!!!" 3 days after alot of the family has left for Miami 4 days after alot of the family has left for Miami Miami Getting a souvenir Georgina Georgina's first dream is sleeping Georgina's dream oldest two children turn into kids Frederick: "What happened?" Georgina: "If you cooperate, you'll turn back." 12-year olds turn into 4-year olds turns into a 6-year old 7-year olds turn into toddlers Bryce, and the 3-year olds turn into infant stages Georgina: "You can cooperate to turn back." the children cooperate and then turn back to follow the YOB cycle the children are now the size of thimbles Day 5 Miami Georgina Georgina: "Phillip, Roberta, Nora, and Verona, you can watch "The Ring Two" for an 18-year old like you, Mitchell, Frances, you can watch a kid-friendly movie for kids like you, Lessie, Luthie, Larrie, and Libby, you can watch "Barney's Great Adventure" for preschoolers like you, Merrie, you can watch a kid-friendly movie for a 6-year old like you, Rain, Ice, and Cloud, you can watch "Pajanimals" for a 3-year old like you, Joanna, Brenda, Chris, Nicki, Eddie, and Andrea, you can watch "Nighttime Programs For Baby" for newborns like you." Lester: "MY NAME IS NOT (bleep)ING LESSIE!!!!" Luther: "AND WE'RE (bleep)ING 12 YEARS OLD, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep)!!!!" Day 6 Miami Nicole: "The family was watching 'Weapons out of Women'." and Siobhan are watching Weapons out of Women child tries to hit the babysitter, the babysitter just dodges the attack Child: "JUST FACE MY WRATH!!!" child tries to leave the house babysitter tugs on the child's shirt Siobhan: "I bet this will be perfect for the bad children." Sending a babysitter with Georgina Siobhan: "I believed that Georgina was having a hard time, so I arranged an exceptional babysitter." N.O.: "Do you think Georgina's having a hard time?" Ember: "I don't know." Siobhan: "Let's see if they can take on such a babysitter." dials a number Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "Hello?" Siobhan: "Hi, this is Siobhan Kodansa." Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "Where do you live?" Siobhan: "We're at Miami, FL, but we live in Cedar Springs, IA." Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "What did you call me for?" Siobhan: "I called you because I want to arrange a really tough babysitter to try to improve the behaviors of my nieces, nephews, and save my aunt from the terrible behaviors." Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "OK. You-" Siobhan: "She has got to be from Weapons out of Women." Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "You will have your nieces, nephews, and aunt face against a--" Siobhan: "The woman's name is Cooper Dumais." Phone Retriever: (subtitles) "You mean the 26-year old that dodges all agressive attacks?" Siobhan: "Yes." Phone Retriever: (subtitles): "OK. Bye." Siobhan: "Bye." 20 minutes later 26-year old girl named Cooper arrives at the Kodansa family household Bryce: "What?! A woman?! I don't want to have any more adults in here!" Georgina: "Oh shush. Shut up and be nice to her." tries to bite Cooper Bryce: "SHE AVOIDED MY BITE!" tries to bite her once again Bryce: "STOP! STAY BACK! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" tries to hit her Georgina Day 7 Miami Ember: "I don't miss my mean brothers and sisters at all." Cruise: "Mommy?" Ember: "Yes, dear." Cruise: "How much do you love me?" Ember: "More than anything in the whole wide world, quite possibly." Siobhan: "Georgina and Cooper are probably getting along good." N.O.: "Cooper is one of the toughest women to attack physically." Kirsten: "NBJ is old now. She has 10 kids. She's 46." Nicole: "Right now, I'm 25." Georgina Frederick: "You're a woman! You're not my mother!" (Hides the remote) Cooper: "Oh, really?" turns the television off with the power button on the television Cooper: "And I'm fiercer than NBJ." Nicole: "She's talking about me!" Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Miami Georgina Landon: "(bleep) IS NOT A BAD WORD!!!!!!!" Day 13 Day 14 Day 15 Day 16 Day 17 Day 18 Day 19 Day 20 Day 21 Coming back to Iowa Revealing what the badly-behaved did is now in the mental hospital Ember: "OMG!" Frederick: "Cooper is a girl! And she is not my mother!" The badly-behaved children get childed Siobhan: "Oh, my god! I can't believe you sent your great-aunt to the madhouse!" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts